


Love, huh?

by CloversDreams



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, also theres fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Other times when he got Tsukasa alone it was for a much less innocent reason. Ryusui had needs that he could finally meet now that he was in a relationship. That made his desires flare up tenfold. This afternoon he’d whisked Tsukasa away first chance he got. Once they were deep enough into the forest that he couldn’t see or hear any of the villagers, he pushed Tsukasa up against the nearest tree and kissed him hard.“Mm… Ryu–!”Tsukasa didn’t get a chance to say anything. Ryusui kissed him again and slipped a hand beneath his cloak. His fingers caressed Tsukasa’s sculpted torso playfully. He broke the kiss and purred, “Do you have any idea how difficult it is to keep myself from touching you? The way the sun hits your muscles alone is enough to drive me crazy, but when you smile? Honestly that’s just not fair. You need to pay for your crimes.”“How do you think I feel?” Tsukasa put his hand on the blond’s cheek and peppered kisses along his jaw. “You shine so brightly you’re hard to look at sometimes.”“I’ll tell you what’shard,” Ryusui hummed with a knowing smirk.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Love, huh?

There was nothing quite as exhilarating as a brand-new relationship. Ryusui would know, he’d had more than his fair share of them over the years. The flutter in one’s chest when it was finally out in the open that feelings were mutual, the thrill of debating whether to keep it a secret, even the cautious first touches. Ryusui lived for all that stuff. Granted, none of his previous lovers had been anything like his current one, but that made it even more exciting.

A kiss on a whim ended up leading Ryusui down a very surprising path. It hadn’t been a secret that he was wildly attracted to Tsukasa, heck, he was wildly attracted to everyone. Also loud about it. But there was just something about that night in particular that was extra romantic. The two of them were the only ones awake and laughing about something he couldn’t even remember under the light of the full moon. He’d looked over at Tsukasa just when a breeze blew and tousled his hair.

Ryusui didn’t know if it was the warm summer air, or perhaps the scent of blooming flowers on the breeze, but something stirred within him. As soon as Tsukasa met his gaze and he saw the gorgeous way the moonlight shined in his eyes, something within him broke. In a good way. He kissed Tsukasa without a second thought.

It still made him smile when he thought about the way that Tsukasa immediately tangled a hand in his hair and leaned into the kiss. Ryusui hadn’t been the only one feeling that mood. That first kiss was the flood gate bursting open to let something incredible flow. They’d made love for the first time in Ryusui's room aboard the Perseus that night. It was slow, passionate, and everything he would’ve expected from such a romantic atmosphere.

They’d awoken the next morning to the sounds of footsteps on the deck. Accidentally falling asleep after an unplanned romp in the sack was always a recipe for disaster. That morning, however, Ryusui found that it felt more like a blessing. He and Tsukasa had more time to themselves since neither wanted to get up and face the people above.

The two of them did something that Ryusui could admit he wasn’t used to when it came to his sexual encounters. They talked. He and Tsukasa simply lounged in bed together and spoke softly to one another. Together they came to the conclusion that the previous night hadn’t felt like a mistake on either of their ends. Instead, they decided to embrace it. Of course that lead to Ryusui coaxing Tsukasa into another round, which was interesting to say the least since they had to keep it down that time.

So began their relationship. It was still fairly new, and thus a secret between them, which made it all the more thrilling in his eyes. Ryusui was quite fond of finding ways to get Tsukasa alone so he could steal a quick kiss. That was a surefire way to get the usually calm and collected man to blush like a high school girl with a crush. It was adorable.

Other times when he got Tsukasa alone it was for a much less innocent reason. Ryusui had needs that he could finally meet now that he was in a relationship. That made his desires flare up tenfold. This afternoon he’d whisked Tsukasa away first chance he got. Once they were deep enough into the forest that he couldn’t see or hear any of the villagers, he pushed Tsukasa up against the nearest tree and kissed him hard.

“Mm… Ryu–!”

Tsukasa didn’t get a chance to say anything. Ryusui kissed him again and slipped a hand beneath his cloak. His fingers caressed Tsukasa’s sculpted torso playfully. He broke the kiss and purred, “Do you have any idea how difficult it is to keep myself from touching you? The way the sun hits your muscles alone is enough to drive me crazy, but when you smile? Honestly that’s just not fair. You need to pay for your crimes.”

“How do you think I feel?” Tsukasa put his hand on the blond’s cheek and peppered kisses along his jaw. “You shine so brightly you’re hard to look at sometimes.”

“I’ll tell you what’s _hard_ ,” Ryusui hummed with a knowing smirk. He stepped closer to Tsukasa so that their groins were pressed together and made no effort to hide his growing erection. There was no question what he had on the brain. The way Tsukasa pressed against him showed that he was just as eager for some skin contact. Ryusui was happy enough to provide.

He kissed then nibbled on Tsukasa's neck and reveled in the soft groan that slipped past his lips. Ryusui ground his hips against Tsukasa and felt his arousal as well. He smiled mischievously and whispered, “I bet you want me on my knees right now. You want me to suck you off until you can’t take it anymore and you come in my mouth.”

“Well, if you're offering…” Tsukasa replied with a crooked smile.

Ryusui hummed to himself then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of oil. His grin said that he knew Tsukasa was aware that he had something even better in mind. He slid his hand down from Tsukasa’s torso, over the curve of his hip, and around to his butt. He gave that a firm squeeze then lifted his left leg. A grin spread across his face when it immediately hooked around his waist and pulled him even closer. Being a man of few words, Tsukasa’s actions were louder and more telling. He wanted Ryusui to be as close as possible.

The beauty about outfits these days was how easy it was to move fabric aside in case of a quickie emergency. They didn’t even need to get undressed to have access to each other’s most sensitive parts. This was definitely an emergency. If Ryusui didn’t get to hear Tsukasa moan his name soon he didn’t know what he’d do. He leaned in and captured Tsukasa’s lips in another heated kiss at the same time as he uncapped then poured oil onto his fingers.

He slipped his left hand down between them and rubbed his slicked fingers against Tsukasa’s entrance. Ryusui was a big fan of the lack of underwear in this current world of theirs. It made times like this that much more enjoyable in his opinion. Giving into desire had always been a favorite pastime of his, after all. His fingers pushed past Tsukasa’s entrance and he bit down on his own bottom lip. That initial groan and the way the dark-haired man shuddered as he clung to him were both so hot. Ryusui wanted to see more. He wanted it all.

“Lovely, lovely…” Ryusui whispered against Tsukasa’s lips. He pumped his fingers in and out of him slowly. He knew the rhythm was a bit maddening, but they also couldn’t throw all caution to the wind and go hard this time. That would be way too noisy and attract unwanted attention. Slow and steady was the name of the game even if that look on Tsukasa’s face made him want to defile him in the most primal of ways. He curled his fingers and the moment they brushed against that perfect spot Tsukasa leaned his head back against the tree and moaned.

Ryusui put the painted fingers of his right hand over his lover’s lips and purred, “Shh, you have to keep all the pretty sounds you make down. We wouldn’t want to get in trouble, would we?”

“Stop being such a tease,” Tsukasa muttered against his fingers. He didn’t even blink as he added, “Put it in.”

Amusement shined in Ryusui’s eyes. Tsukasa could be so demanding when it came to intimacy. He loved every second of it. He smiled from ear to ear as he replied, “Well, if you want it that badly I guess I shouldn’t keep you waiting.”

Ryusui slipped his fingers out of Tsukasa and chuckled when the leg hooked around him attempted to pull him closer. Yeah, he understood the sense of urgency. He quickly lined his eager cock up in place of his fingers then pushed the tip into Tsukasa. After a brief pause for a passionate, messy kiss, he slid the rest of the way inside.

“You feel too damn good. I’m addicted.” Ryusui pulled almost completely out of Tsukasa then snapped his hips forward and pushed all the way back in. He silenced the other man’s moan with a kiss. Their hot breaths mingled as they panted softly against one another’s lips. Everything they wanted was written all over their faces. The hand on Tsukasa’s thigh gripped tightly and Ryusui picked up the pace of his thrusts.

“Ahh…” He leaned his forehead against Tsukasa’s shoulder and hummed, “I need you more every day.” Tsukasa’s body tightened around him and Ryusui let out a soft groan. Evidently the guy had liked hearing that. He’d make a note of it for next time.

While they did their best to keep their voices down, the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin echoed around them. Ryusui barely noticed. He was distracted. He knew from experience that this angle was perfect for prostate stimulation and that was enough to nearly drive a man mad. Ryusui could watch the beautiful, needy expressions Tsukasa made while he fucked him all day long. His gaze fell to their connected bodies and he watched the way that his cock slid out of then disappeared back into his lover.

Ryusui met Tsukasa’s half-lidded gaze then leaned closer so that his lips brushed against the taller man’s and purred, “Have I ever told you just how good you look with my dick inside of you?”

“C-close,” Tsukasa muttered. His fingers dug into Ryusui’s back as he clung to him for dear life. He scrunched his face and practically whimpered, “Don’t stop.”

“Mm, me too,” Ryusui hummed. He wrapped his hand around Tsukasa’s neglected cock and began to stroke it lovingly. The broken moan he received in response was all the motivation he needed. His rhythmic thrusts continued as he turned his head and whispered into Tsukasa’s ear, “Be a good boy and hold your breath when you come. Make it last as long as you can.”

“Ahh! _Ryusui_!” Tsukasa’s whole body shuddered as his orgasm crashed through him. His breath hitched in his throat and he didn’t dare breathe while he rode it out.

Ryusui thrust all the way into him and groaned as Tsukasa’s body clenched around him. It was so tight and perfect. It was an invitation he couldn’t refuse. Not that he wanted to. He spilled his seed inside of his lover then immediately pulled Tsukasa into a frantic kiss. Ryusui couldn’t think clearly as their lips slid against each other. He didn’t have to. Nothing else mattered but this current feeling. It was all he needed. All he wanted. He only pulled away because they both needed to catch their breaths.

Tsukasa leaned his head back against the tree and took quick, shallow breaths as he watched him with half-lidded eyes. He gulped audibly and let out a soft, “Damn.”

“I know, right?” Ryusui beamed. He kissed the corner of Tsukasa’s mouth then purred, “I love it when you come with my name upon your lips, by the way. So sexy.” He slipped his flaccid cock out of his lover then took a step back before he brought his sticky hand to his lips. He gave Tsukasa a knowing look as he spread his fingers to show off just how much he’d come. Before the other man could say a word, he stuck out his tongue and started to lick it clean. He took his time, making sure to maintain eye contact as he did.

“You’re the sexy one,” Tsukasa grumbled. He pushed off of the tree and readjusted his outfit. After that he helped Ryusui do the same. There. No one would be suspicious. They’d actually gotten quite good at hiding the fact that they’d just been intimate. He placed his hand upon Ryusui’s cheek and smiled.

“What?” Ryusui had to ask. The look was nice and all, but he hadn’t done anything special enough to warrant it.

Tsukasa tucked his blond hair behind his right ear then kissed his forehead. He still had a warm smile on his face as he hummed, “I’m glad I met you.”

Ryusui wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and grinned like an idiot when he replied, “Is my dick that good? I mean I know it’s _good_ but…”

“Shh, don’t ruin the moment with that vulgar mouth of yours,” Tsukasa placed a quick kiss upon his lips. It lingered just a second longer than usual and when he pulled away there was unabashed affection shining in his eyes. The sound of a twig snapping nearby got their attentions and they both turned towards it. They immediately knew they were no longer alone. Tsukasa leaned just a bit closer to the blond while he was still distracted and whispered, “I love you.”

Ryusui stiffened and let out the most undignified squeak of his life. He turned to look at Tsukasa just in time to watch him take one large step away from him. He was still wide-eyed when Chrome came barreling out of the woods. The guy looked around then finally grinned as if he’d accomplished something.

“There you are, Tsukasa!” Chrome exclaimed. “We need you to help with–”

“Lead the way,” Tsukasa nodded and motioned towards the village.

“All right!” Chrome cheered. He looked at Ryusui, who hadn’t moved a muscle since he showed up, and narrowed his eyes then asked, “Is he OK?”

“Yeah, he’s fine. Let’s go.” Tsukasa walked away from the pair without looking back. He waved over his shoulder and said, “I’ll see you later, captain.”

Ryusui had to admit that he was just a bit amazed that Tsukasa could walk away brimming with so much confidence, as if he didn’t have come dripping down his inner thigh right now. Actually, he was a bit jealous of that. Ryusui wanted to feel a reminder of their passion slowly drip down his thigh too. That was hot. Damn.

As for what the guy had said, well, not many things could surprise Ryusui these days and yet Tsukasa managed to do just that. His cheeks still burned from all the blush that rushed into them so quickly, and his pulse had yet to calm down. A crooked smile spread across his face. Tsukasa truly wasn’t like anyone else he’d ever been with and that suited Ryusui just fine. He continued to smile to himself as he meandered back towards the village as well.

“Love, huh?” Ryusui’s hummed to himself. He bent down and picked a single purple flower then twirled it between his fingers. “Now that sounds like a grand adventure.”

**Author's Note:**

> No one:  
> not a soul:  
> my brain: quickie in the woods
> 
> Pfffffft… had they not been interrupted they would’ve switched things up. Oh well. Theres always next time ;)
> 
> Tsukasa confessing first and catching Ryusui off guard is good food. Now the blond has to find some unnecessarily flashy way to confess too… oh boy
> 
> Theyre so grossly in love I adore them <3


End file.
